The present invention relates to an electrically conductive hydraulic hose, and more particularly relates to a hose assembly including a conductive end coupling apparatus that can be used on existing wire-reinforced hydraulic hoses (such as commercially-made common pressure hoses like SAE100R17 hose) adapted for high pressure hydraulic systems where the hoses undergo continuous flexing and movement over pulleys and sheaves, such as occurs on fork trucks (also called fork lifts) and other lift vehicles. However, the present coupling apparatus and electrically conductive hose is not limited to only fork trucks and lift vehicles, nor is it limited to only hydraulic hoses that undergo continuous flexing and movement during use.
Modern fork trucks can be equipped with optional accessory equipment to do numerous specialized tasks, using a variety of different attachments and components adapted to perform innumerable different functions and tasks. However, fork trucks are expensive such that customers typically purchase a minimum of them. Also, the accessory equipment is expensive since it must be made permanent, durable and long-lasting. As a result, companies purchase a minimum number of options on each fork truck purchased. A problem results because customers are not able to easily “swap” attachments from one fork lift to another fork lift. This problem occurs because, when a particular fork lift is unavailable (such as when it is out for repair or maintenance), the accessory equipment on that particular fork lift is also not available.
Another problem is that it is often desirable to add an additional function to an existing fork truck, or to replace a particular specialized fork truck while it is out for maintenance, without the expense of renting a replacement. However, it is not desirable to undergo the expense and/or the potential safety issues associated with adding auxiliary attachments (along with their electrical control lines and hydraulic power lines) to achieve the specialized functions of the “missing” specialized fork truck. Notably, fork trucks undergo considerable abuse and wear during use, and further are subject to extensive safety regulations, since they are involved in transporting heavy objects. Thus, it is preferable that any additional attachment be well-protected, durable, robust, safe, and reliable, as well as cost-effective and easy to install and maintain. It is not an easy task to design and install add-on attachments that meet these requirements.
Some electrically conductive hydraulic hoses have been proposed. However, at least one known system requires a special hydraulic hose construction, and therefore also requires certification by regulating authorities (which is expensive and time-consuming) and further also requires a separate manufacturing line (which is expensive to run, requires expensive machinery, line-times are slow, results in lower volume productions of the hose, related higher costs due to inefficient operation and to additional capital investment, and more frequent start-ups and stops every time those particular parts are made).